Medianimals Wiki
Welcome to Medianimals Wikipedia, a place that tells you everything from House Residence Pictures and Technerd 134 Productions. In this wikipedia, it will be talking about media, characters, weekly updates, and more. There will be also be a character of the month and you can learn about his/her origin and more! So choose a category that you will find interesting for you and cherish it forever. This Month's Special Character Francy Brace Francy Brace is a stylish bracelet famous for her show The Francy Brace Show ...More This Week's Updates The judge is still looking over the case of Kamila Woods...More Faultless Talk Welcome back to Faultless Talk! Today we're going to review over the trip to Gulfport. I'm not sure if the university was going to Memphis, but we sure did go to the coast of Gulfport. The coast was so much lighter at daytime, while also being more beautiful. I put my toes into the sand and went to the ocean to soak my feet. I also wrote my university's initials in Sand Script. The reason why I didn't go all the way in the water was because my mother was nagging about how it'll suck me up to the center of the ocean. I still don't know why I listen to her. After the coast, we went to get some Chick-fil-A. One of the students dropped their food and seagulls were diving down to get some. They were also chasing me, because to them, I looked like a popsicle. Where I had my food was under the lighthouse. It had a big space for us to dine under it. When we got full, we headed on to a mammal service. We learned a lot of things about various turtles, reptiles, etc. It was very interesting to the students. After that, we headed (again) to a Dolphin Show. I really didn't understand the fact of them still training them and doing the show at the same time. There were two dolphins and both of them were at an individual trainer. It was like three or four tricks they did and the show ended. Our last stop was the mall. The girls went eating and shopping while the boys went toy shopping. I was ready to get the trip back home on the road. Everything was great and helpful, but I'm seriously not the traveling type. I'd rather watch soap operas with Gertrude. When the trip was over, I hopped into Gertrude's car and rested when we got home. Before I go, I would like to ask you a question. How would you feel going to Gulfport? Great. Okay. Not very good. Well, that's all for today. Catch you later on Faultless Talk. See all talks on Faultless Talk. Navigation *Characters *Updates *Shows *Movies *Extras *Places *Towns *Faultless Talks *Francy Brace Cases Related Pages Medianimals Wiki.jpg|Medianimals Wiki|link=http://medianimals.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Medianimals_Wiki|linktext=The website that will tell all about Medianimals Inc. and what they do. Medianimals.png|Medianimals Incorporation|link=http://medianimals.wikia.com/wiki/Medianimals_Inc.|linktext=An incorporation from Technerd134/145 that makes movies and shows using various objects and stuffed animals. Francy Brace.png|Special Characters of the Month|link=http://medianimals.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Characters_of_the_Month|linktext=Francy Brace is a stylish bracelet famous for her show The Francy Brace Show. Angel Wingsta.jpg|Updates|link=http://medianimals.wikia.com/wiki/This_Week's_Updates|linktext=Angel Wingsta and Frosty Woods are back together again.